Animals are injected with chemical carcinogens known to induce tumors of the colon and small intestine. Alterations of these tumorigenic effects by various dietary constituents such as proteins, fats, carbohydrates, antioxidants, or bulk material is investigated. Characterization of some of the enzymes as well as their levels in the induced tumors is performed.